Upgrades
Personal upgrades are awarded as the player gains reputation. There are four mutually exclusive (except for the Mr Nice Guy crew bonus) upgrade trees: * Assault – for those who want firepower. Its unlockable items are the Mark 11 sub-machine gun, Crosskill .45 pistol, Brenner 21 machine gun, and ammo bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra cable ties, and body armor. * Sharpshooter – for those who want precision and range. Its unlockable items are the Locomotive 12 G shotgun, M308 rifle, and trip mines. Bonuses also go towards the B9-S, the AMCAR-4, thick skin, and body armor. * Support – for those who want to support teammates. Its unlockable items are the Bronco .44 revolver, Reinbeck shotgun, Compact-5 sub-machine gun, and doctor bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra ammo reserves, and body armor. * Technician – for those who want more firepower while still supporting teammates. Its unlockable items are the STRYK auto pistol, AK assault rifle, GL40 grenade launcher, and deployable sentry gun. Bonuses also go towards body armor. The player can select which tree to upgrade through during a heist. For the PC, hold Tab and press 1 for Assault, 2 for Sharpshooter, 3 for Support or 4 for Technician. For the PS3, hold Select and press Δ for Assault, O for Sharpshooter, for X for Support or ☐ for Technician. This can be done before or during the heist. The chosen tree will continue to be unlocked until the player selects a different one or a reputation cap is reached. Unlockable weapons * STRYK – Technician 2 – Fully automatic pistol * Mark 11 – Assault 5 – Suppressed sub-machine gun * Bronco .44 – Support 6 – Revolver * Locomotive 12 G – Sharpshooter 7 – Shotgun * AK – Technician 9 – Assault rifle * Crosskill .45 – Assault 13 – Semi-automatic pistol * Reinbeck – Support 13 – Shotgun * M308 – Sharpshooter 17 – Semi-automatic rifle * Compact-5 – Support 21 – Sub-machine gun * GL40 – Technician 21 – Grenade launcher * Brenner 21 – Assault 22 – Light machine gun Player upgrades * Body armor increase – Increases armor durability (white outline on health meter). This upgrade applies direclty on the player and doesn't need to be selected – Support 4, Technician 6, Assault 7, Sharpshooter 11 & 25. Each armor upgrade adds fixed amount of hit points that is equal to 3.3% of the base health not altered by Thick skin. Original armor size differs by difficulty: on Easy armor equals 20% of the base health, Normal 13.3%, Hard 6.7%, Overkill 3.3%. Armor on Overkill 145+ is the same as on Overkill, however this difficulty can be played after the player reaches 3, 4 or 5 upgrades of armor. * Thick skin – Increases amount of health by up to approximately 33% – Sharpshooter 2, 8, 18, 27, 39 * Toolkit – Reduces time required to complete an interaction by up to 20% – Technician 1, 7, 16, 38 * [[Cable Ties|'Extra cable ties']] - Provides one extra tie per level – Assault 4, 12, 23, 33 * Extra start-out ammo – Increases size of the ammo pool (not just the ammo one starts with) by 10% each level – Support 2, 7, 16, 24, 38. In the table below, "N/A" is shown where the weapon cannot be unlocked until after the next level of extra start-out ammo is unlocked. : Crew bonuses The effect of a crew bonus is only applied to the three teammates of the player who equips it as long as that player is not downed, cuffed, or in custody. When two players equip the same bonus, the effect does not stack but is instead applied to the entire team. * Sharpshooters – Sharpshooter 20 – Increases weapon accuracy * Aggressor – Assault 26 – Increases weapon damage by approximately 25% * Big game hunters – Technician 29 – Increases size of the ammo pool by approximately 15% calculated from the current amount that could be already increased by the individual upgrade extra start-out ammo (based on player's bonus developed level) * Protector – Support 29 – Increases body armor (not player health, despite the in-game description) by the equal amount of hit points as one level of body armor upgrade. * More blood to bleed – Sharpshooter 33 – Increases duration of bleed-out, usually by 5 seconds. The table below shows the bleed-out duration in seconds without the crew bonus / with the bonus for each down and difficulty level. * Speed reloaders – Assault 38 – Decreases weapon reload duration by approximately 10% * Mr Nice Guy – Assault/Sharpshooter/Support/Technician 49 – Increases cash rewards by 20% * Noob lube – Only equippable at rep 5 or less – Increases cash rewards by 20% (stacks with Mr Nice Guy) Weapon bonuses ; Accuracy : AK (II), AMCAR-4 (IV), B9-S (II), Bronco .44 (IV), Compact-5 (II), M308 (II) ; Damage increase : AK (IV), AMCAR-4 (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Bronco .44 (IV), Crosskill .45 (IV), GL40 (IV), M308 (II), Reinbeck (IV), Trip mine (II), STRYK (II) ; Explosion increase : GL40 (II) ; Fire rate : Locomotive 12 G (IV) ; Mag increase : AK (II), AMCAR-4 (II), B9-S (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Crosskill .45 (II), GL40 (II), M308 (II), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (II), STRYK (IV) ; Recoil dampener : AK (IV), B9-S (IV), Brenner 21 (II), Compact-5 (II), Crosskill .45 (IV), Locomotive 12 G (II), M308 (IV), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (IV) ; Reload speed : Bronco .44 (II), Compact-5 (IV), Locomotive 12 G (II), STRYK (II) ; Steelsight speed – Increases the speed at which the iron sights become aligned : Compact-5 (II), Mark 11 (II) Upgrade trees Despite being called "trees," the order of the unlockables is fixed for each tree. ★ denotes a cosmetic change, in addition to the gameplay improvements. It can be toggled on or off in the Upgrades menu. Gallery The following are screenshots from the in-game Upgrades menu. B9-S upgrade.png|B9-S Crosskill 45 upgrade.png|Crosskill .45 STRYK upgrade.jpg|STRYK Bronco 44 upgrade.png|Bronco .44 AK upgrade.jpg|AK AMCAR-4 upgrade.png|AMCAR-4 Brenner 21 upgrade.png|Brenner 21 M308 upgrade.png|M308 Reinbeck upgrade.png|Reinbeck Compact-5 upgrade.png|Compact-5 GL40 upgrade.jpg|GL40 Locomotive 12 G upgrade.png|Locomotive 12 G Mark 11 upgrade.png|Mark 11 ---- Ammo bag upgrade.png|Ammo bag Body armor upgrade.png|Body armor Cable ties upgrade.png|Cable Ties|link=http://payday.wikia.com/wiki/Cable_Ties Doctor bag upgrade.png|Doctor bag Extra ammo upgrade.png|Extra start-out ammo Sentry gun upgrade.jpg|Sentry gun Thick skin upgrade.png|Thick skin Toolkit upgrade.jpg|Toolkit Trip mine upgrade.png|Trip mine ---- Aggressor.png|Aggressor Big game hunters.jpg|Big game hunters More blood to bleed.png|More blood to bleed Mr Nice Guy.png|Mr Nice Guy Protector.png|Protector Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooters Speed reloaders.png|Speed reloaders Category:Gameplay